fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Crocker
Kevin Crocker is the half nephew (sister's son as below) of Mr. Crocker. He currently attends Dimmsdale Elementary School. Like Dolores-Day Crocker, he bears a close resemblance to the more prominent Denzel including the "ear on neck" as well as a similar voice and some of his mannerisms. According to his uncle, they are related by Denzel's "half-sister", who is Kevin's mother. He debuted in the tenth season episode "Chip off the Old Crock!". Character Kevin is superficially similar to his uncle, but while Denzel seems to prefer to be a "bitter loner" and focus his life on fairy hunting, Kevin is self-aware of his unpopularity and is still interested in making friends and maintaining a social life. He gets along well with Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael, but none of their shared interests are explained in any detail. Description Kevin Crocker looks exactly like his uncle, including the "ear on neck". He dresses like his mother's brother (half brother) including the black-tie (uncommon for his age), but instead of wearing black shoes, he wears a pair of red and white trainers. His skin seems slightly paler. Background Kevin is transferred into Dimmsdale Elementary School to "study abroad", and is placed in the same class that is taught by his Uncle Denzel Crocker, who introduces him proudly to his new classmates. His warm relationship with his uncle initially made him unpopular with his classmates, who worried he would be similar to Denzel in character. Kevin, however, feels lonely and recognizes that he is unpopular, and desires to make friends, despite his Uncle Denzel's suggestion that all Crockers are "bitter loners" and desire to teach him about fairy hunting and more family mannerisms. Chloe Carmichael invites Kevin to work in a group with her and Timmy Turner out of pity (and Timmy's desire to do less work on the project) and Crocker suggests that Kevin use the opportunity to kidnap Cosmo and Wanda. Kevin convinces them to help him build a "vacuum cleaner" based on his uncle's blueprints, designed to capture fairies, but in the process, he forms a genuine friendship with them, with Chloe and Timmy admitting he is trustworthy despite his relation. Though he captures Cosmo and Wanda for his Uncle, a proud Denzel offers Kevin to make the first wish, but he instead wishes them back to Timmy and Chloe, as a token of friendship. The next day at school, Chloe instead wishes for other students to like Kevin. In "Hare Raiser", he is ordered by his Uncle Denzel to remove the cloth from Mr. Cuddles' cage, revealing him to the other students, and he remains as in fear of the bunny as his classmates. He spends much of the rest of the episode hiding out with his Uncle Denzel, with multiple jokes about there being two Crockers. In "Chloe Rules!", he has a short non-speaking appearance when it is his turn to be hall monitor, but Chloe instead wishes to take the role instead. In "Dimmsdale's Got Talent?", his Uncle Denzel enters Mr. Bickles' talent competition with a ventriloquist act featuring his dummy, Speckles, who is "totally not his nephew, Kevin"... however, Kevin loses his patience with the act quickly and expresses annoyance with Denzel's behavior. Category:Characters Category:Crocker family Category:Other children Category:Godchildren Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Classmates Category:Boys Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Nephews Category:Season 10 Category:Former Villains